


Prompt: I Know You Do

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Dreams, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01, Starfleet, beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: My take on the prompt for Fictober ”I know you do.”Chakotay just wants his father's blessing but not getting it won't stop him.





	Prompt: I Know You Do

Chakotay was sad to leave his mother and sister of course he was, but this was a chance few boys like him got and he wasn't going to let this pass him by because of his father's old-fashioned ways. 

Why didn't his father see this made him happy? He had dreamed of the stars and the adventures that lay among them since he was a young boy, and now thanks to, Captain Sulu, he was heading off to Starfleet Academy to pursue those dreams. 

Chakotay wanted to ask his father to see his point of view, but he was stuck in the old ways and had never strayed far from Dorvan.

“ You are determined to do this Chakotay even against my wishes?” Kolpak asked his young son as he entered his room.

“Yes father. I have to, don't you see if I don't do this now, I may never leave.” Chakotay replied packing his clothes into his rucksack.

“Is this such a bad place to be? We are your people.” He removed his hat as he spoke. 

“And I love you all father, I do, but I cannot sacrifice my dreams for you. I'm sorry.” Chakotay turned his back and continued packing.

“ I fear you may look back on this day and regret your choice to leave us.”

“ I will regret not leaving more. Please, father, do I have your blessing?” he asked hopefully.

“ I love you Chakotay.” Kolpak laid a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

“I know you do.” 

Both father and son stood to face each other.

“But I cannot give my blessings when the spirits tell me otherwise.”

“You care more for the spirits than me.” he couldn't disguise the anger inside him and roughly placed his rucksack over his shoulder.

“They have always served me well.” his father responded proudly.

“I can't say the same. I have to go now.”

“Goodbye Chakotay.” the older man nodded sadly.

“Goodbye, father.” Chakotay shot over his shoulder as he left his home behind, his mind already on what adventures awaited him.


End file.
